Reborn
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: A new Halfa? Danny tells his family the truth? A war in the ghost zone? How much more hectic can a Halfa's life be? Find out. Finished
1. Prologue

Hey everybody this is my first danny phantom fanfic any advice on how to make it better would be appreciated. Sorry about the length but this is only a prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any characters related therein. All the situations in this story are fictional. Any resemblance to any situation Real or Imagined is pure coincidence 

As he opened his eyes, the young man couldn,t recognize where he was. It appeared to be some sort of factory. A crash from the other side of the building drew his attention to a person with hair as white as snow fighting something he couldn't see. Suddenly, two others appeared and threw the young man a thermos. The girl yelled "Danny! Catch." When he dived for the thermos something appeared behind him. The kid with white hair grabbed the thermos and a strange light emenated from within and sucked the creature into it. By the time the three teens passed his hiding spot he could hear them talking, "That was one tough ghost." said the boy with the weird hat. "You okay Danny?" Asked the girl at the same time. As he watched the boy with white hair pass, he realized he could see his own breath.

Who is thisguy who witnessed Danny capturing a ghost. find out in the next chapter of Reborn.


	2. Surprise

Hello again if anyone knows how could you give me a tip on changing my penname. thanks enjoy the story

As Danny walked past the pile of boxes his ghost sense went off. Oh man, Danny thought, not another one. When he turned toward the pile of boxes he saw a shadow on the floor next to them. When he walked around the pile of boxes to see what was there he was startled to find a human not a ghost behind them. Danny moved closer to the young man who was backing away in fear. He pressed against the wall behind him, and suddenly fell through. Danny quickly phased through the wall but the kid was nowhere to be found.

He phased back through to see if Sam and Tuck had seen it.

"Guys did you see it too." Danny asked his friends. They both nodded "It was another Halfa." Stated Tucker in shock. "But how I thought you had to be exposed to the ghost zone!" Sam exclaimed as she stared at Danny. "I don't know but I plan on finding out." He said.

That night as he lay staring up at his bedroom ceiling his thoughts kept running around in circles. Who was that Kid? Was he really a Halfa? How did he get his powers? He was starting to fall asleep when suddenly he bolted from his bed with one word on his lips. "Vlad!" 


	3. Identity Revealed?

Hello everybody here I am with the next chapter of Reborn. Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. Hope you like the new chapter. Also I am not writing this for me. I am writing it for you, so please review. 

Disclaimer:I do not own Danny Phantom I only own the new halfa

"I am the Box Ghost." he yelled right before getting sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

"Geez, how does this guy keep getting out." Danny said after returning to his human form.

"I don't know Danny. Have you found out anything about the new halfa in town?" Tucker asked his friend.

It had been several weeks since the incident with the other Halfa and he hadn't seen or heard anything since he had figured out Vlad probably had something to do with it.

"No." he admitted. "I haven't found anything out yet."

"Well, I have some interesting news for you Danny." Sam Manson said. "There's a new student at the school who has been having a lot of problems with his pants falling down andschool equipment falling out of his hands."

(For those who don't know. These were both major problems for Danny when he first got his powers.)

Sam looked at them waiting for one of them to speak up. "So what?" they asked at the same time.

Sam was starting toreally annoyed. "Danny, Think about what happened when you first got your powers." At this both Danny's and Tucker's eyes lit up with realization.

"Who is he?" Danny quickly asked. "Do you really think that it's him?"

"I don't know, but it's a possibility."

"We'll have to keep an eye on him. What's his name." Danny asked Sam.

She replied. "Johhny Penta."

Okay everybody I know you are probably saying, What a dumb name that is. It is however a reference to one of my all time favorite movies. If you figure it out I will use a character of your design in my next fanfic.


	4. Shadow fire

Hello I want to take a moment and thank all my reviewers for my fanfics. Well, all except **_a bunch of people_** who's just sitting there mocking me. Those of you who show support and help me with my writing style.I appreciate it, thanks. On to the next chapter of Reborn. 

It had been a couple of days since Sam had told her friends about the new student Johnny Penta. He hadn't been in school since then So Danny had not been able to meet him. Today, however he was back in school after his absence. Sam had pointed him out to Danny. As he began to walk over to introduce himself what else should happen but a ghost attacked. this ghost was like nothing he had ever seen it was a ghost snake covered in silver scales. Once the students had all run for safety, Danny Yelled out "I'M GOING GHOST!" Two rings appeared around him and the person who stepped out was no longer Danny Fenton. He was now Danny Phantom. He didn't notice the figure who had looked around a corner of the hall.

The figure slipped behind the concealing safety of the wall and raised his right hand above his head. "_**SHADOW FIRE**_!" He yelled with all his might. A fire erupted in his hand. A fire that was as dark as a shadow at midnight. The fire flowed down his arm and covered his entire body. As it burned away his mortal shell, a new creature sprung forth. A creature as dark as the fire that burned within his hand. A creature whose eyes held no hunger, no fear, no joy, or hate. To look into the glowing red eyes was to truly look into the eyes of a dead man. For there was nothing there.

It was Sam who saw the figure appear from around the corner. It's body seemed to tense as it flew at full speed toward Danny. It sailed past and struck the silver snake at full speed. Once again a black flame appeared within it's hand. A stream of fire shot at the snake. It spread from where it struck him. In less than a second the snake was no more. The figure turned toward the bewildered Halfa who called himself Danny Phantom.

"Who are you?" Danny asked finally able to get his mind around what he had just witnessed.

The figure looked at him with those eerie red eyes. "You can call me Shade." With this Shade leaned back and let himself fall backwards to the floor. Right before he hit, he phased through it, leaving 3 very confused teenagers.

It was now after school and the three friends had decided to go for a walk in the park. They were discussing what had happened in the hallway.

Danny told them what was on his mind. "I'm not so sure what we're dealing with is a Halfa. I mean think about it. It has ghost powers but it can shoot fire out of it's hand."

"That's not all." Tucker interjected. "What that fire did was something we thought couldn't happen. It killed a ghost. And did you see those eyes. I nearly wet myself."

"I know what you mean. Those eyes are going to be featured in my nightmares for weeks." Sam admitted.

"So guys what do we do about it?" Danny asked.

"We gotta find out who it is. We have to find out if it was Johnny." With this Sam continued walking with her friends thinking of the nightmares to come.

Please review and tell me what you think of the transformation Description of Shade. Thanks for reading.


	5. The Face of Shade

First of all To address the question of one of my readers the snake was just a ghost. It was the guy who attacked the snake that was the Halfa(or maybe he's not, You'll just have to find out). Second I really need advice on how to improve my writing style. Reviews of this nature will be appreciated. Next please let me know if you like Beetleborgs as I am currently considering a Beetleborgs fanfic. Well that's all I have to say. Enjoy the next chapter of Reborn.

Life had been pretty calm for the last few weeks. The only ghost to show up had been the Box Ghost. He was safely tucked away in the Ghost Zone. "I am the Box Ghost!" (never mind) Danny had finally been able to get close enough to Johnny to find out that he was not a Halfa. He was just extremely clumsy.

"So what do we do guys?" Danny asked his two best friends. "We have no clues who it is, all we do know is that it's not Johnny." Danny asked his two best friends.

"I don't know. Listen I have to get home. You guys let me know what you decide to do." Tucker rushed off leaving Danny and Sam alone.

"Hey Danny, what about the tracking device your parents made."

"I can't get it. My parents are trying extend it's range."

"Well, can you think of anything that might be able to find him."

"All we can do is wait Sam. You wanna go catch a movie? I have some time to kill before I have to head home."

"Sure, let's go."

When they finally reached the theatre. The movie was about to start. Luckily, no one was in line at the ticket counter so they didn't have to wait. They went in and just barely managed to find seats before the movie came on. The movie had been on no longer than ten minutes when none other than the ectopusses showed up. (AKA: the first ghosts we saw Danny fight in the series.) The audience ran screaming from the theatre. Danny checked to make sure no one was looking at him. Just as he was getting ready to go ghost, he saw a form raise itself from one of the seats in the front row. The figure raised it right hand into the air. In its hand a ball of fire appeared.

Thus Danny Fenton had caught his first glimpse of Shade transforming before his very eyes. Ducking down behind the seats he watched as the figure once again shot a blast of fire at the ghosts. Once he had seen them taken care of he had changed back. He walked close enough to the seats where both Sam and Danny were hiding that they for the first time could see his face. It was nondescript to say the least. He had black hair and a slightly pointed nose. He wore a long black trenchcoat. It was at this point that they also saw his breath. He twirled around staring straight at Danny. His eyes went wide as he saw something he never expected. Two teenagers making out on the floor of the movie theatre. He looked at them disapprovingly and leftthrough the door of the theatre.

Hey guys. The Halfa wannabe reporting for duty. Not much to say here. I would like to challenge all readers to figure out the name of the episode that I got the idea from.

The Halfa Wannabe Signing off.


	6. A new teacher

Good Day. First off I would like to congratulate a couple of my readers who managed to remember the name of the episode with the Fakeout makeout. Episode: Shades of Gray. Also Though you Inquired about snape no I did not base this character off of him. But speaking of snape is a strange coincidence as you will soon see. On to Reborn. 

Danny, Sam, and Tucker had spent the weekend pondering over the description of Shade. Danny and Sam had naturally left out the part about their second Fakeout makeout. (After all remember what happened in Shades of Gray) It was now Monday and they were walking into their Math class when Dannys Ghost sense flared up.

Danny immediatelly began looking around scanning for the ghost who would inevitably show up and ruin his day. As Danny was looking around a strange man walked into the class.

"Good day class. My name Is Mr. Faulkner and I'm your new math teacher." the man said.

Danny was so busy scanning for the ghost that he didn't even look up until Sam punched him in the arm. When he finally looked up, his mouthed dropped in an expression of surprise. It was him. It was the man from the movie theatre! He stared at the man before finally realizing that his breath was not the only one in the room that was visible. The same effect was clearly visible from the new teacher as well. The math class went as well as can be expected.

When lunch had finally rolled around. They were finally able to tell Tucker that their new math teacher was Shade.

"What?"

"That's right Mr. Faulkner is the man we saw at the movie theatre." Danny told his friend.

"But, I thought it was a kid." Tucker finally managed to choke out.

"If you see him without his glasses he doesn't look that much older than us. Isn't that right Danny?"

"She's right Tuck, He may not look like much but that man is part ghost. My question is why are his powers so very different than my own."

"Because I had powers long before I became part ghost."

The three students turned around in shock as they stared at their math teacher who had snuck up behind them. They looked at him and he looked at them. He sat down and began to explain what he meant. "When I was about eight years old. I began to manifest signs of being a Pyrokinetic. (Person who is able to start and control Fire with their minds.) I learned to control my powers as I grew. I went to college and got a teaching degree for Math. I had just moved here when I blacked out. I woke up in a building where I saw you three fighting the ghost. At the time I had no clue what had happened. It wasn't until a few days later that I was finally able to remember something of what had happened. Still, all I could remember of what had happened were the words,  
_He is now part ghost_." having finished his tale Mr. Faulkner got up and left the cafeteria as three teenagers sat there shocked at what they had just heard.

So now we know why his power's are different. And you know why I said mentioning Snape was a coincidence. I had already decided to make his first appearence as a teacher. Well sorry it was so short. Soon the fights will start in.

This is The Halfa Wannabe signing off.


	7. Vlad

Hey everybody. I have decided to make saturday my official update day. I may make updates during the week but I will always update on saturday. Unless of course I end up with writer's block.  
Oh well on to the story. 

Danny continued to stare at the new teacher as he walked across the lunchroom to talk to a couple of the other teachers. "Well, that sure does explain a lot." Danny muttered.

"Well guys, I know exactly what we need to do." Tucker said after finishing his hamburger.

Several hours later.

"This is what we needed to do Tucker." Sam said through gritted teeth.

Once school had let out Tucker had led the others to G.E.E.K. (Does anyone know what that place was. It was in the episode where Danny and Tucker found out that Sam was Chaos.) It was the local hangout for the computer nerds. Both Sam and Danny were quite annoyed with Tucker over leading them here when what they needed to do was gather some information.

"Relax guys, We're here so that I can gatherfind out some stuffon Mr. Faulkner."

"Why not just do it atone of ourhouses Tuck?" Danny looked over at the screen to see what he was doing.

"Well, I kinda have to hack into some files. If somebody catches me they'll track me here rather than to one of our houses."

Sam looked rather impressed that Tucker had actually taken the time to think this through. After an hour of typing and checking through old files Tucker finally hit paydirt. Looking through files they found out that John Faulkner was from Springston, a town not to far from Amity. When he was in school many mysterious fires had appeared and he had been believed to be a Pyromaniac. After extensive pshchoanalysis it was determined that the boy was not obsessed with fire and he did not want to hurt anyone. His family had moved to New York afterwards were he grew up to get a Teaching Degree before landing a Job here in town.

"Well there we go. Everything we can check up on his story says that he told us the truth." Tuck said looking very pleased with himself.

"Gotta go guys." Danny said just before a stream of cold air shot out of his mouth.

As suddenly as his Ghost sense came a Man with white hair and an expensive looking black suit walked into the establishment. Danny spotted him at the same instant the man saw him. "Vlad."

"Ah, Danny what in heavens name are you doing here?" Vlad asked innocently.

"You mean what are you doing here?" Danny looked like he was ready to go ghost in front of all these people and attack Vlad right there.

"Why I am only here to look in on some "Investments" I have in this area. After all I think I can walk freely into any establishment I own."

Sam and Tucker watched as they saw Vlad for the first time. While Vlad looked completely at ease, Danny looked as though he might jump out of his skin at any moment.

"Well, I am afraid I must be on my way to check on another of my little projects. Please make sure my old friends know that I am in town. I would hate to miss them during my stay here. With a laugh that resembled a bad cartoon villain he walked out the doors and into the rapidly approaching twilight.

Well That's all I got today for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Daylight & Darkness

Well I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Reborn. Also The latest episode of Danny Phantom totally creeped me out. I mean Paulina and Danny dating, Scary thought. Course all of those who saw it know the truth. later. 

Over the next week the three friends divided their time between keeping an eye on Mr. Faulkner, and keeping an eye out for Vlad. With no ghost attacks over the past few days they had begun to feel a relaxed sense of security something they could ill afford.

"_A daring daylight robbery took place earlier this afternoon at the First Amity Bank. Having checked the bank vault earlier in the day the bank manager felt that everything was fine. When one of the tellers opened it up for a bank patron it was discovered that almost everything in the vault had been taken. There are no clues as of yet how such a heist could have taken place without leaving any sign of entry."_

Jack Fenton jumped into the air. "IT HAD TO BE A GHOST!" He rushed off to tell his wife all about it. Jasmine looked over at her younger brother who was just sitting there lost in thought. :I just wish he would tell me already. Maybe I should tell Mom and Dad." She quickly threw this idea away. With how obsessed their parents were with ghosts there was simply no telling what they would do if they found out about Danny. :He'll tell you when he's ready." she told herself silently.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"So, do you think it was a ghost?" Danny asked Sam as they walked toward the park.

"Probably, What else coud have gotten in there." Sam replied.

"It just doesn't make any sense what would a ghost need money fo..." Danny trailed off as the thought struck him. "A ghost wouldn't need money. But a Halfa might." He grinned ear to ear as he realized that the robbery most likely had something to do with Vlad.

Danny continued to walk through the park with Sam just staring at the scenery around them. He did not even register the fact that Sam was usually part of the scenery he was enjoying. It was not long before Danny began blushing as he realized where they were. Several months before Valerie had begun to hunt ghosts. This was the same part of the park where they had fought, and the same part where Sam had saved him. From the matching blush on Sam's face, it was pretty obvious she had realized where they were.

The two friends continued walking in an uncomfortable silence trying to hide the redness of their faces from each other. Before long they were moving into another conversation about ghosts to keep their mind off the person beside them.

"So why do you think the ghost world exists?" This is a conversation they had had many times while trying to understand the ghosts.

"Well I still think that this is a bunch of people who weren't ready to die." Danny thought out loud.

"Only a few people are ever ready to die Danny, that just cannot be the truth. I mean come on, the ghost world is big, but there is no way it has the room for everybody who's ever died."

"Look, I didn't say that it held everyone who died. I simply think that eventually most of these ghosts just accept the fact that they're dead and they move on."

The two friends continued to argue with each other as they blindly walked into the darkest part of Amity Park.

"Uh, Danny what was that." Sam suddenly asked as she heard a noise behind them. The two friends turned around slowly.

Oh well that is the end of this chapter I hope you liked it. For those of you who don't know why they were blushing watch the episode Shades of Gray. trust me on this, you'll figure it out.


	9. Decisions

Well here we go on the next chapter of reborn. To the reviewer who called me evil, I have only one thing to say in my defense It is my belief that every good story must have a few cliffhangers. That means that the readers on my other stories are going to have a few surprises in the near future. 

"Ah, ghost child. We meet again." said the figure steeping out from the shadows.

Danny knew just from the tone of the voice that it was Skulker. "**_I'M GOING GHOST_**!" Rings of light surounded his body, they disappeared revealing a transformed Danny Phantom. "OK Skulker, I sent you to the ghost zone before and now I'm gonna send you back!"

Skulker looked over at Danny and held his hands up in a gesture of peace. "I have no fight with you this time. The council of ghosts has sent me to find you and ask for your help."

Danny stood there thinking over what Skulker had just said. He charged up twin ectoblasts. "Explain."

"A new threat has entered the ghost zone. This entity has been destroying our bretheren right and left. The council has decided that we need help from you. They are prepared to offer you whatever you wish in return for your help."

Sam watched the exchange and yelled to Danny, "Don't trust him. It's probably a trap."

Danny kept an eye on Skulker as he thought about what his friend had said. "She's right, why should I trust you?"

"Because if you don't both of our world's are doomed." Skulker slumped and looked at Danny. "The Ghost Zone, as you call it, is actually Phantameria. Our world is a kind of Limbo. The evil energies released when someone dies feeds Phantameria. Without those energies Phantameria would die, along with everything there, andwithout Phantameria your world would quickly be polluted by these energies. As the buildup grew your world would wither and die, along with every creature that lives here. Without you Danny Phantom, the army we have gathered will not be powerful enough to destroy the enemy forces."

"Why exactly do you need me?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Your Existence is a fluke. However being that you are of both Earth and Phantameria, you may be able to defeat what threatens us all."

"Why didn't you go to one of the other Halfas with your deal."

"Others? You mean that there are more than just you and Vlad?"

Danny quickly realized that he had just made a very bad mistake. He had just revealed the existence of Shade to one of the most evil and ruthless ghosts of the Ghost Zone. "Well, tell me why didn't you go to Vlad?"

"We did." Skulker answered, "He has agreed to help us. However, we need all the power we can get. So Danny Phantom, will you help us? Will you fight by our sides so that both of our worlds will be safe?"

Danny looked thoughtful as he asked, "How long will this take?"

"There is no way to know. If we fail then it will not matter."

"I'll fight by your side. However there's something I gotta do first." Danny looked troubled with his decision. "I will meet you in the Ghost Zone."

Skulker looked quietly at Danny then moved back into the shadows.

Samantha Manson rushed up to Danny and started yelling at him, "What are you insane? Skulker can't be trusted!"

"Sam," Danny said gently holding her arm. "I have to trust him. If he isn't lying then, everything and everyone on earth might die."

Sam lookedinto his eyes and saw something she hadn't seen before. She saw the weight that having to fight ghosts and always trying to help others had put on him. He had given up a normal life to do the right thing, and he had taken up the weight of the world. Sam almost came to tears as she thought about everything he had sacrificed to protect those he cared about. "You said that there was something you have to do. Whatis itDanny?"

Sam looked up just in time to catch him staring at her. "I have to tell them. I have to tell my family."

Well everybody I know that you wanted either a love scene between Danny and Sam with them revealing how they feel, or a gruesome and deadly fight scene. Well I don't know about the romantic part, I can give you my personal assurance that before this story is over you will see a war.


	10. Meet the parents

Alright, this is one of those moments that all fans of the show want to see. This is when we reveal to his ghost hunting parents, that Danny is half ghost. Hope you enjoy. 

"Danny are you insane?" Sam screamed in his ear when she realized what he had said. "Your parents hunt ghosts for a living and your going to tell them you are one." She said in a tone closer to her normal voice.

"Sam, I don't have a choice. If Skulker is telling the truth I could be gone for weeks even months. I can't disappear for that long without telling them the truth." Danny looked down at the ground. "Sam, I don't know if I'll be able to come back after the battle."

"Don't worry Danny you'll be fine." Sam said trying to make Danny feel better.

"That's not what I mean. I don't know how my parents will react. I might not be able to come back home ever." Danny said with a tear developing in his right eye. "It's now or never Sam. I have to tell them and I guess we'll finally see what's most important to them."

"Danny." They're your parents, They'll acccept you no matter what."

"I wish I could be sure of that. Sam I need you to say goodbye to Tucker for me. I might not have the time to tell him after I talk to my parents." Danny stared into the eyes of Sam and saw a tear.

"I'll take care of it, Don't worry." Sam said to her best friend.

"Thanks, I have to do this while I still can. Goodbye Sam."

Danny flew off into the encroaching darkness and headed toward home.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

The door creaked as it slowly opened. Danny winced, he searched the house before finding his parents showing off another of their ghost gadgets to his sister Jazz.

Danny gulped and gathered his nerves for what he was about to do.

"Uh, Mom ,Dad, Jazz I need to talk to you guys about something." Danny said slowly.

"Sure Honey just a second. Let me put this away." Jack Fenton looked slightly annoyed as his wife spoke. As his mom came back she asked him what he wanted to talk about.

"Can we go upstairs, I don't feel comfortable talking about this down here." Danny said while thinking to himself how much he did not want his parents with their ghosthunting gear nearby.

Jazz saw the look in his eye as though he was worried about something. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea we can go talk in the living room." Jazz suggested to their parents.

The Fenton family moved upstairs while Danny headed toward the chair that would give him a straight flight to the Ghost portal in case his parents didn't take this well.

"Do you guys remember the accident a couple of months ago in the lab? You know the one that got the Ghost portal running."

Danny's parents nodded and Jazz got the strangest look in her eye.

"I-I was kind of caught in the accident."

His paretnts got concerned looks in their eyes. "Are you okay? Why didn't you tell us?" The questions from his parents wennt on and on.

"Stop it. I have to say this while I can. I'm going to have to leave soon and otherwise I wouldn't say this. Mom, Dad, Jazz, I-When I got caught in the accident something happened. I was inside trying to get the portal to work when it activated. When I came out I was different. My hair was white and -I was part ghost." Danny stopped talking, waiting for his parents reactions.

Jack and Maddie Fenton looked at each other and started laughing. "Good one, Danny. For a second you actually had us fooled." Jack slowly stopped chuckling when he noticed the look that was on his son's face.

"Dad, he's not kidding." Jazz said quietly from her place on the sofa.

Danny nearly choked when he heard Jazz say this. "Wha- How?"

"I saw you transform and I think the only way your going to convince them is to do it now."

Danny looked at his sister and did what he knew was coming no matter what happened. "I'M GOING GHOST." Rings of energy ran up his body revealing a white haired teen in a black jump suit. Two very stunned ghost hunters sat on the couch. They suddenly lunged forward and

Sorry I couldn't resist doing this. I had to leave this as a cliff hanger. I know one of my readers will be calling me evil for this. See ya next week.


	11. Together

Sorry, I just couldn't resist leaving that cliff hanger. On to the story. Also Keep in mind I wrote this story before Public enemy. Since this story branches off before then please keep in mind that they have not fought the Ghost kid. 

Danny looked at his sister and did what he knew was coming no matter what happened. "I'M GOING GHOST." Rings of energy ran up his body revealing a white haired teen in a black jump suit. Two very stunned ghost hunters sat on the couch. They suddenly lunged forward and pulled their son into their embrace.

Danny was so shocked that he phased through their bodies and right through the floor. Danny quickly regained control and flew back through the floor to stand beside his parents.

"Why didn't you tell us?" His mother was nearly crying. "What if we had found you while you were like this."

Jack seemed to shiver, "I know exactly what we would've done." and for the first time in his life Jack Fenton had a revelation. "That's why he didn't tell us. He was afraid of what we would do." Jack sat back heavily sliding his large frame into the chair that had been vacated by Danny.

"Mom, Dad are you going to be okay?" Jazz asked fearing for what sanity her parents had left.

"What do you think? We could have ended up killing our own son." Jack leaned back while pulling Maddie Fenton with him. "Danny, I know why you had kept this a secret, but you should have told us. Your our son we would never have done anything to hurt you."

Maddie dried her eyes and looked at her youngest child. "I-it all makes sense now. Every one of our creations reacted to you. Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie had been crying to hard to register the previous conversation.

"You're ghost hunters. He was afraid of the way you'd react." Jazz told her while putting a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder.

"I know that this is really hard for you to accept, but there is a reason that I told you." All attention was immdiately returned to the young halfa. "I have to leave for awhile. Something is happening in the ghost world and if it isn't stopped there's no telling how it will affect earth."

"There's something else I need to tell you. Never ever trust Vlad Masters. The accident you mentioned when you were telling us about your college days, it turned him into a halfa too."

The three Fentons were lost as they had no idea what a halfa was. Danny seeing this explained what a halfa was and all about Vlad Plasmius and his obsession with Maddie Fenton. She seemed to shudder at the thought.

Through the night the four Fentons discussed everything that had happened to Danny, (minus the fake out make outs with Sam.)

The morning arrived and Maddie called the school to tell them that Danny wouldn't be in for awhile. "It's time I leave. I don't know if I'll be able to come back at all. I want you to know that I love all of you."

"Did you really think that we would let you do this?" Jack suddenly asked his son. "We're your parents, there is no way your going into a world filled with such danger." Danny began to look for an escape route and then saw the gleam in his father's eye. "At least, not alone. We're going with you."

Did you seriously think I was going to make his parents attack him. PLEASE, sorry about the sappiness had to do it. Well that's it for that chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry about the Cliffie I left on you last time. NOT. That was probably the last Cliffie for a while though.


	12. goodbyes

I want to thank my new beta reader, Anne camp aka Obi-quiet, thanks to her this story is going to become a lot better in quality, we are currently working on a story together so feel free to go take a look. Thank you. Sorry about how late this chapter is but I was not allowed to upload anything for the past week, once again Sorry.

The Rain poured down from the grey sky as if a waterfall had suddenly made it's home over the large cluster of buildings. The bleakness matched Danny's mood perfectly as the 14-year-old stared out at his home town of Amity Park. He knew this might be the last time he would see this view. He hadn't realized how much would miss it until he faced the probability of leaving it forever. It was a strange little town, he'd admit any day. Few of the weird events that took place here (such as giant hornets and huge green dogs) ever made the news report. The tabloids didn't even pick up on the haunted streets of this beautiful town. Sometimes, he wondered if some town meeting had been held at one point, for no one broke the mutual agreement that stated everyone should keep quiet about the strange happenings here.

Danny sat there with his head on his hand, sighing every few minutes until he noticed the two figures rushing through the rain to his house. For the first time that he could remember, Danny felt no fear of being discovered as he phased through the floorboards of his room and dropped in front of the door. He opened it just as his two best friends, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, rushed onto the porch. They paused in mild surprise when he opened the door for them, but shrugged it off almost immediately. Strange things tended to happen around the raven-haired teen, and they'd long since adjusted.

"Hey, Danny, what was so important that you had to talk to us right away?" Tucker asked as he quickly checked to make sure all his technology remained dry.

"I didn't want you to talk," he said softly, "my parents did." Danny watched the shock in their faces with little amusement. He wondered if he'd ever truly laugh again as he lead the other two teens into the living room. Danny's parents sat rigidly on the sofa, obviously trying to comfort each other when they entered. "Mom? Dad?" Danny spoke their names in a whisper, as if a louder noise would bring some sort of horrible wrath apon their heads. The adults looked over at the trio and stood quickly. Sam couldn't help but notice the sadness in their movements. A sadness that seemed to hang over the house, so thick, that it almost stifled their breathing. For the second time in under five minutes, their eyes widened in surprise as Danny's parents pulled them into their arms and embraced them. They stood there for several seconds before Jack and Maddie Fenton stepped back and looked at their son's friends.

Maddie spoke first. "We want to thank you," she said, her tone of voice matching Danny's. "Even at the most difficult of times, Danny has told us that you stood by him. That means more to us than we could ever say." Jack forced a smile at them next.

"We are so glad to know that Danny has such good friends." Maddie nodded at her husbands words, watching the two pale-faced teenagers, who still had no idea as to what was going on. Jazz walked in to the living room carrying all kinds of ghost hunting equipment, and breaking the tense atmosphere slightly. Tucker and Sam just stared in shock for the third time that evening as they thought about how many times she had adamantly taken any side against the existence of ghosts. The Jazz they knew would never be caught dead with such equipment in her arms.

"Same goes for me," she smiled at Sam and Tucker. "You did your best to hide Danny's secret, even thought you weren't that successful in hiding it from me." The group stayed staring at each other for several more seconds as a horrendously loud silence filled the room of the remodeled home. Finally, Danny stepped forward and put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "I have some things I want to say to them," he said as he pushed them toward the front door. "I'll see you later."

"Okay honey, just remember we'll be ready to leave in an hour!" His mother called after them. Danny nodded and shut the door. Then, as if in a funeral procession, they began to move down the water-logged street. As they walked in the rain, Danny felt his hot tears mix with the icy raindrops, and silently blessed the rain and the fact that he had no umbrella. This way, his friends couldn't see him cry.

D D D

The three friends sat silently in various positions on the cold, painted metal provided by the small jungle gym at the corner of the tiny park located only a few blocks away from Fenton Household. The rain had died down a little, but the three friends had hardly noticed it anyway, and Danny wanted to be here, sitting in this place of memories, rain or not. He felt so grateful for the loyalty his friends showed him, and smiled as an immense sense of satisfaction washed over him, warming him in spite of the rain. He may not have been popular at school, but he had the best friends anyone could ever want. The teen contemplated what he wanted to say one final time before opening his mouth and looking at the other two.

"I want you guys to know that your the best friends I could have," he smiled at them before he looked down at his dim reflection in the pool of muddy water that had filled the indent beneath the twisted metal, signifying it's long use over the years. "I mean," he went on, "you barely batted an eye when your entire lives changed because of my accident."

Tucker piped up before Danny could say anything else. "What are friends for? We're here for each other through the good times, and the bad ones." Danny smiled again, noticing how even the African-American talked without even the hint of a joke on it's way. For once he was being completely serious.

"He's right Danny," Sam agreed. "You were there for us when something bad happened. What kind of friends would we be if we left you when you needed us most?" The strangeness of the situation suddenly hit the half-ghost. Here he sat, the quiet one for once, while Tucker and Sam voiced their support in complete and serious agreement. He tried to remember the last time that had happened, but failed.

With a stone face, he shook his head. "This wasn't something like a pet dying or a missed birthday," he countered. Once again, his unusually dull, ice-blue eyes met theirs. "I want you to know how much your friendship means to me." Danny shifted his weight and quickly pulled out a large, plastic bag from his pocket and opened it carefully, as if in a ceremony. As the other two looked on, he removed two objects before returning his attention to them. He handed the first to Tucker with a sad smile.

"This is the latest PDA _anyone_ can get ahold of. It hasn't even begun mass production yet." Tucker looked flabbergasted.

"Then how did you get one! I heard of these on the internet... They're light-years ahead of what's currently on the market!"

Danny nodded, "I know. Take a moment to think things through. My parents spend most their time hunting ghosts. How do you think they earn a living?" Tucker could only stare as his best friend continued. "They put a couple of things together in their spare time and sell them to the big companies. Otherwise, we'd be out on the streets." Tucker's eyes watered at what he knew would be one of the best and most thoughtful gifts was returned to the plastic bag, and placed carefully into his backpack.

"Thanks, man...," was all he could manage to choke out. Then, before he could stop himself, he had pulled Danny into a brotherly embrace, which wasn't exactly easy considering their positions on the play equipment. Sam watched on silently for a moment, but after a while, she couldn't handle the silence any longer, and made a pathetic attempt to try and lighten the mood.

"You're talking as if there's not Tomorrow, Danny," she said, with a half-felt smile. He didn't respond, but finally turned to her and held out a small box.

"Sam," his voice suddenly cracked, and he had to collect himself before he could continue to speak. Finally, he succeeded and looked up at her, with unusually red and swollen eyes. "If i'm not back within two months, I want you to open this." He left the small package in her red, cold hands. He watched for a response for a few minutes, but realized she could only stare at it as he finished his gift-giving. They sat for several moments longer before Danny once again broke the silence.

"Look at the time," he glanced at his watch without really seeing the digits showing on it. "I have to go. So...goodbye." The teenager pulled his friends into a hug before changing into ghost mode. They watched as he launched himself into the air, and flew off towards his house. The other two teenagers continued to stand in the large puddle as the remnants of the storm continued to drip mercilessly onto their heads.

Finally, Sam looked at the now wet package, and slowly opened the box, ignoring what Danny had said. A note fell out first, already beginning to soak up the water that coated her shaking hands. Slowly and deliberately, she unfolded the letter and began to read:

Sam,

It took me a while to save up for this. It was supposed to be a birthday gift. I hope you like it.

Love,

Danny

She looked into the box and pulled out a small silver pendent. Set exactly in the middle of the round metal hanging from the delicate chain, was a small, purple stone. Even in the dull light that filtered through the clouds above, it seemed to sparkle and shine.

"Hey," Tucker said, almost choking on his own words. "It's the same color as your eyes." Sam couldn't hold back any longer. Tears began to fall as she admitted to herself what she had tried to keep hidden from all others. She was in love with her best friend, and she didn't know why she felt that she would never see him again.


	13. Plans for War

The Spectre Speeder floated above the ground even with its heavy load of weaponry. The three humans sat in it as they prepared to take off. Outside of the Speeder stood a young man in a black and white suit with pure white hair.

"Danny, we're ready. Let's go." His mother said through the comlink that rested in his ear canal.

Danny allowed himself to float above the ground. With a sudden burst of energy he was flying towards the Ghost Portal with the Spectre Speeder running right behind him. He searched for a while until he found Skulker. "Let's go Skulker. Don't try anything, we have an arsenal of weapons trained on you. One false step and the greatest hunter in the ghost zone will be nothing but a pile of ectoplasmic ash."

Skulker merely nodded and flew off toward the center of Phantameria. It didn't take long before they were in front of a massive structure bigger than any Danny had ever seen. "This is the Council's castle. You may enter anytime you wish, the others that have been asked to come are already in there waiting for you to join them."

Danny nodded and headed into the sprawling structure. Green arrows on the floor led the way to the coucil chamber. Within, there were a total of thirteen figures. Eleven floated behind a massive table. The other two were standing. One wore almost pure white with a cape and the second appeared to be cloaked in black flames. "Shade! What are you doing here?" Danny asked once he had gotten over the fact that his math teacher was here.

"I imagine much the same as you Daniel. The council has asked for my help along with yours and Vlad's. In return, they will help me find a way to return to normal."

"Right, I think you should know. If I'm right, Vlad's the reason you're half ghost in the first place. Oh, and Vlad, You don't have a ghost of a chance with my mom. She knows the truth now. She knows all about how we became halfas and you are screwed. I would avoid coming to Amity Park again if I were you."

"Daniel, son. Did you really think I would fall for such an obvious ruse."

Danny ignored the older halfa and turned towards the Council. "My family is here as well as myself. They wish to sit in on the proceedings since my presence here affects them as well."

A voice sounded from one of the Council members. "Very well, we have no problem with this. However, we will only deal with you. They are not to interfere."

The ghost sent a servant to retrieve the Fentons. Within a few minutes the Fentons had filed in and all looked at Vlad with a hateful glare. Vlad gulped as he realized that any chance he had ever had with Maddie was finished. She knew him for who he was and what he was. He silentley vowed that before this was over he would make Danny pay for what he had done.

A member of the council floated above the floor and started to speak. "As each of you know, our world, Phantameria is at the brink of war with a great evil. If this destructive force wins out, both Phantameria and the human world will die. This creature is of great power and has repulsed every one of our attacks. It is continuing to grow more powerful and if we don't act soon, it will no doubt become too powerful for anything to defeat. As it is, it will be almost impossible to defeat it anyway. No ghost has been able to do even the slightest bit of visible damage. We hope that the strange combination of human and ghost will be able to prevail where our forces have failed. In return we have promised to grant each of you one request. The Halfa known as Shade has requested that we help him return to normal. While we do not know how to do this, we will help him in any way we can if he survives this fight. Vlad Plasmius has requested help in taking over the dominion of Earth as his own."

Every human and halfa face in the room pointed towards him. "Danny Phantom, you have just arrived and have yet to make your request. What do you want of this council?"

Danny sat there and thought about just how far they were willing to go to get the his help. "I will help you on the condition that no ghost ever attacks Amity Park again. Whether or not I survive."

"Your request is so granted. Vlad, this creates a problem between us. As long as the town of Amity Park exists, we may not enter. Therefore, while we will help you take over the human world, you will have to gain control of Amity Park by yourself."

Vlad agreed to this and the people within the chamber began their plans to defeat the evil that threatened the world. 


	14. Avatars of Fate

They decided to put the plan into action in the morning. The source of the evil that was destroying Phantameria was in the very depths of the realm. The path had been taken over by thousands of tentacles. These tentacles were easy enough to fight. But like the hydra of legend, destroying one caused the appearance of more.

Danny mulled this over as he tried to rest. The fate of the world was now in his hands. He knew that Vlad would betray them during the attack. He knew that while Shade was powerful he didn't have the experience that was needed.

This left everything squarely in Danny's young hands.

He phased out of the Spectre Speeder. You could see his mind working as he looked at the ghostly sky overhead. The whirling green energy never dimmed or changed. As long as Phantameria remained so would the sky remain unchanging.

"You okay Danny?"

He looked over his shoulder to see his sister staring at him. "I'll be fine, I just can't get to sleep."

"I see, thinking about anything special?" Jazz came and sat next to him on the roof of the vehicle.

"Nothing's been able to stop it. If we don't, then we're all doomed. Mom, Dad, you, Tucker, Sam, everyone. How am I supposed to feel?"

Jazz chuckled. "Everyone's doomed anyway."

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be making me feel better?"

"No race lives forever. If it is time, then it is time. But for humans it is only the beginning. Your story has just begun young phantom."

Danny looked at his sister strangely. "Jazz, are you feeling okay?"

Jazz's appearance began to shift and alter. Before Danny stood a middle-aged man. His hair hung loose, framing his rather plain face.

"I am not your sister young phantom. I am an Avatar of Fate. As I have said, no race may live forever. But your race is a long way from perishing. You will live, and your story shall continue. You will not remember this visit, but remember these words. We choose our own destiny. When you are in greatest need, remember those you fight for. They shall give you the strength to carry on."

The figure began to dissolve.

Danny blinked his eyes. "What happened?" Danny shook his head.

As he had been told, he retained no memory of the meeting.

Morning

The council chamber once again was occupied by the same people that were there before. "Our forces have been growing stronger with each hour. Soon the forces of the entire realm shall be at our disposal. Once the army has intercepted the tentacles we will engage them, this will give you enough time to fight the entity that is sucking life from our world. Once you're there, you are on your own. We will not be able to follow. It is up to you. You are the only hope left for our worlds. We place our fates in your hands,"

A flicker of recognition ran through Danny's mind when he heard the word, fate. He knew that it was something important. But he could not grasp the memory.

The Spectre Speeder ran above the ghosts as though it was the symbol of this vast army. Every ghost he had ever fought was there. Ember, Spectra, Bertrand, Skulker, Technus, Desiree, Poindexter, Kitty, Johnny 13, the dragon maiden, Walker, even the Box Ghost was there. Nowhere could he see his fellow Halfas.

Shade and Vlad had disappeared.

They came into sight of the path that led the way to their enemy His heart sank as he looked on. The tentacles that had been described to him loomed over the field. In the distance you could see a vortex of swirling purple light. The only thing that lifted his spirit was finding that Vlad and Shade were already here. His parents started to aim their most powerful weaponry ahead of them. Once the army of ghosts attacked, the tentacles would be occupied with them. Then the Fentons would fire their guns and carve a path through the living weapons. Then they'd be on their own.

It would be Shade, Vlad, and Danny verses something nobody had been able to injure. He hopped out of the Speeder and walked next to the others. He remained in human form. "It's time. Let's do this." Rings formed around his body and swept over him. His raven hair turned a dazzling white. His shirt and jeans turned into a formfitting jumpsuit. His blue eyes changed to glowing green.

As one the army of ghosts attacked. Their distraction went as planned, but Danny was still not ready for the sight. Several of his enemies were being cut down by the tentacles. He watched as one of them slammed through Skulker's armor. It emerged holding a small struggling ghost. He watched as the ecto-being sapped all energy from Skulker. What was left of his form dissolved.

Suddenly a beam of light erupted from behind Danny. He saw instantly that a large section of the tentacles had been cleared away. The three Halfas immediately summoned all the energy they could spare. The tentacles moved swiftly towards them. Whenever one would come too close they would have to blast it away. This did not dissuade the mindless foe.

They moved ever closer. A tentacle wrapped itself around Danny's leg. He tried to blast it but before he could release the energy another tentacle wound itself around his arm. The tentacles continued to reach for him. Twin blasts of pink energy cut them to pieces.

Vlad looked at him with pure malice. "Those vines don't get to finish you off. I will make you pay. I swear I will get you for what you've done."

The path was littered with stray tentacles, but they made it through without another incident. They landed before the purple portal. Danny was the first to speak. "I don't like this, it's too quiet."

"Bravo, I didn't think anyone could make it through the energy vines."

As one they turned to look in the direction the voice had come from.

"I must admit, I've never run across creatures such as yourselves during my travels through the multiverse. Of course, you are so easy to miss. Such a small section of the dimension." He took a deep breath. "And yet such power. All the worlds I have devoured and none can compare with this. It is amazing that you are all so weak."

The figure stepped closer to them. They could make out a deep purple armor. His head was covered by a helm made of some unknown material. Behind the helm you could see eyes that burned from a heart of evil. "I doubt you've come this far for conversation. I suppose that you'll try to stop me from claiming the energy of this world for myself. So be it."

From his back he pulled forth the single largest sword you had ever seen. The blade was at least eight feet long, and four feet wide. It was blacker than anything Danny had ever seen. What scared Danny the most was that the man held the massive broad sword with one hand.

The figure blurred and disappeared. The next thing Danny knew, a black blade was sprouting from his side.

(A/N) Avatar of Fate: An incredibly powerful and magical being. Their existence came about as the result of a cosmic accident. Since then they have appeared to billions in as many different forms. They act on the preset patterns of the Multiverse. They do whatever is necessary to make sure that people fulfill their destinies. The things they have done range from murder to advice.

(A/N2) Feel free to use the Avatars of Fate in your own stories. The multiverse encompasses all possibities. The Avatars are everywhere. But please give me proper credit. And if you use them, please pass on this message along with giving me credit. 


	15. True Power

Danny stared down at the sword that was now partially impaling him. His ghostly body was less easily injured than his human form, but that didn't mean a wound like this was something he could just shrug off.

Danny fell to his left. The sword that had slid so easily into his body was now sliding out. The armored figure merely looked on. "Hmm, green blood. Unusual."

He threw the sword over his shoulder while mainting his grip on it. It easily turned aside the twin energy blasts that Vlad had fired,

"Nobody gets to kill him except me."

Once again the man blurred and vanished. Vlad didn't even have a chance to move before the flat of the blade smashed into his back. Vlad fell to his knees. He sunk through the stone floor.

At the same instant a tongue of black flame spouted out from Shade's hand. The energy slammed into the giant sword knocking their opponent to the ground.

"Ugh, you think you can defeat Orlic the Devourer that easily. You are mistaken." Orlic blurred once again. Shade turned around expecting him to attack from behind.

Unfortunately for Shade, he was wrong.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH."

Shade's body began to smoke under the intense energy beam that was now firing from Orlic's palm. Danny focused his strength to form a shield in front of the blast. His body was slowly repairing itself but this was the most he could do. The shield gave Shade enough time to phase through the floor. Twin beams once again headed toward Orlic. This time he was too slow to defend himself from them. Two holes appeared in his armor. The smoking holes were at least six inches in diameter.

Vlad moved menacingly towards Danny. "You were right boy. I'm the one who gave that fool ghost powers. I didn't know he already had powers. I've been trying to build a halfa army. It hasn't gone we-" A wet gurgling sound could be heard coming from Vlad's throat. He looked down at the sword that now protruded from his chest.

Danny had been cut, even stabbed with this sword, but unlike Vlad he hadn't been run through.

"You have no honor. You wait for an opponent to be distracted then you attack from behind. You even attack the injured. You deserve to die like you lived. A coward." Vlad's body began to enlarge. His belly bloated and his arms looked like exceptionally large sausages. Green energy began to seep from his body. With a scream of agony Vlad's body began to wither away and was instantly destroyed by the escaping ectoplasmic energy.

Danny gasped as he saw what happened at the death of a Halfa. He had never envisioned such a gruesome death could be possible for anyone.

"You have lost. Your friend betrayed you and the other left you to die. Why save this world. What's in it for you. I see power, I see potential. Allow me to show you the truth. The only thing that matters is power."

Danny saw a shadow cover his body from behind. A wave of black flame slammed into Orlic. "You're wrong. That man was never our friend. Dealing with him was a necessary evil. Only when we stand as one can we defeat our enemies."

Orlic picked himself up and brushed at his armor. They began to circle around one another. It was only then that Danny noticed the wounds were gone.

"Pretty words. That's all they are. Even if the boy could fight, you wouldn't stand a chance. Even when you stand together, THERE IS NO WAY TO DEFEAT A GOD!"

Danny focused his energy into his finger and released the single largest charge of energy he had ever used. In fact it was too much power. Danny reverted back to human form. His body had repaired itself to the point he would no longer bleed to death, Orlic saw it coming in plenty of time to stick his sword in the ground and use it as a shield. The energy struck his weapon dead on. The energy blast disappated as it's energy was used up.

Orlic pulled his sword from the ground. Well, more accurately, he pulled the hilt from the blade. The blast had shattered the binding that held them together.

Orlic looked at the sword in surprise. It had been designed and forged by the greatest swordsmith in all the Multiverse. He looked at the boy. He now saw that even he had underestimated his power. "Looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." He moved with confidence toward the now defenseless Danny. "I do not enjoy this. But you are too powerful. If I allowed you to live it would be a mistake. Goodbye."

Danny tried to pull himself away from the blow that he knew would send him the same route as Vlad. Shade phased through Orlic and intercepted the blow meant for Danny. "Wait your turn you impatient fool. I will destroy you soon enough." Having said this, Orlic threw Shade over his shoulder.

Danny could see that his teacher had returned to normal. "Goodbye, you would have made an excellent warrior." Jet black lightning began to shoot from Orlic's fingers. The pain washed over Danny's body trying to throw him into a pool of darkness and despair.

Danny was many things, but he was not a quitter. Some small part of his mind managed to surface through the pain. He heard a voice echoing in his head. "Remember those you fight for. They will give you the strength to carry on."

"No." Danny placed his hand on the ground. "I won't." He pushed himself to his knees. "Give up." Danny planted his feet firmly and began to rise. "My town." He stood at his full height now. The pain continued to crackle through his body, but it looked as though all it did was feed him. "My family, My friends." Images raced through his head. The good times and the bad times, the difficulties and the sacrifices. They had always been there. One image settled at the forefront of all these thoughts.

Sam.

"I. will. not. let. you. win." Danny breathed heavily. You could see a mixture of blue and green energy radiating off of him. "This ends now." He raised his arms into the air. "I'M GOING GHOST!"

Energy exploded from the center of his body. It easily flung Orlic more than a hundred feet. As the energy died down, Danny stepped out of the light it had created. But this was not the Danny Phantom that he had been before. This Danny was born of more than just ghost energy. He had become more than a halfa.

His costume had become an electric blue. His gloves and boots had changed to a shadowy black. His belt remained as white as it had ever been. His hair was still white except for a lightning bolt shaped area of black that ran along the right side of his head. A single red oval now stood out in the middle of his chest.

And then there were his eyes. His eyes which now glowed an unearthly blue. The energy that now ran through him was greater than any he had ever felt.

"You call yourself Orlic the Devourer. I can only assume that you have destroyed worlds before this. I can't save them. But I can stop you here. I can make sure that no more worlds fall before you. I'll make sure that you never hurt anyone again."

With these words Danny charged forward.

(A/N) A new day has dawned for our young hero. How has this transformation occured? What will be it's effects. Can Danny possibly survive this fight. Find out next time on Reborn. 


	16. Titanic Struggle

Danny charged forward and dove through Orlic's chest. He phased his body into reality and kicked the warrior in the back. Orlic's armor buckled under the force of his kick.

Danny went rocketing forward and flipped into a crouch. "Is that all you got creep. I thought you were a god." Danny turned around in time to see the fist collide with the red oval in the middle of his chest.

The force of the hit sent Danny slamming back first into a small outcropping of rock. Pain shot up his spine before he got to his feet. He watched Orlic warily and started to back up.

Orlic smiled as Danny tripped over the rock and fell behind it. He aimed his hand and sent a blast rushing at the outcropping. Dust rose as it was decimated.

That was when he felt a powerful blast slam into his back.

Danny's form settled onto the ground in front of Orlic. The two powerful beings faced each other with malice showing clearly on their faces.

Danny blinked.

He flew forward as a surge of energy slammed into him. His body twisted in mid-air and went rolling across the ground. Orlic walked toward his downed opponent. "You're a worthy foe. What is your name child?" He stopped in front of Danny's form.

He pushed himself to his feet and stared at the monstrous presence in front of him. "My name," Three voices joined him as one. "IS DANNY PHANTOM!" Three green and blue blasts slammed into the inter-dimensional evil as Danny slammed his fist into it's face.

Orlic flew out of the ring formed by the four Dannys. As one they shot their energy into his chest and left a hole at least one foot in diameter. The four figures merged into one as they stared at what was left of his opponent. Danny glared in disgust at what he'd had to do.

He walked away from the body and stopped where Shade rested on the ground. In his place was the figure of his teacher. "Wake up. It's over, we've won." The eyes that looked back at him were glazed and unfocused. What Orlic had done was enough to make sure that Shade was going to stay down for at least a couple of hours. He leaned over to check his ally for injuries.

That was when the boot caught him in the ribs.

"Astounding. you can change into several forms, make clones of yourselves, throw energy blasts almost as powerful as mine, and numerous other things. Your world is so interesting. It's been many a year since I had even a small challenge. Let alone somebody capable of wounding me. Perhaps I'll seek some more entertainment while I'm here." This last bit was punctuated by a vicious kick to Danny's jaw as he tried to get up from the previous blow. "I wish there was another way, but you're simply too dangerous. In a matter of minutes you grew almost as powerful as me. If I let you live much longer, I don't think I'd be able to beat you."

Danny looked up in fear as a ball of purple energy appeared at the tip of the finger pointed at him. The point blank release of energy shot through Danny's skull. He vanished in a wisp of green vapor. "Who said you can now?" Orlic turned halfway around before the fist slammed into his face. He skidded across the floor leaving a smirking Danny standing at the other end of the field. "What, did you think I wouldn't remember those holes Vlad put in you? I'm not dumb you know."

Orlic pushed his hand forward unleashing a large purple stream of energy at Danny. Danny focused his energy into a beam of energy straight at Orlic. The two powers met in the middle of the battlefield. A swirling ball of blue, purple, and green energy formed between them. They continued to feed the attack with their continuing streams of power. Slowly the energy pushed toward Danny. He could feel heat coming from the massive attack.

Danny forced more power into his blast, but the ball kept coming. He could feel himself weakening as he put more effort into the stream of energy that emanated from his hands. The energy flared as he released most of his power into the blast. The energy ball exploded sending both Orlic and Danny flying away from each other.

Danny slowly rolled to a stop against the massive blade that remained resting in the ground. Orlic stopped near the area where he'd eliminated Vlad Masters. Danny got to his feet much more slowly than his opponent. Orlic marched forward while Danny supported himself on the broken sword.

"I don't think I've ever faced an opponent quite like you. Nobody has ever managed to fight me this long. I truly wish that things could be different. Perhaps we could even have been friends." A purple aura started to form around his hand.

"I don't think so. I could never be like you."

Orlic shook his head. "Too bad." He stretched his hand out and prepared to fire.

Danny knew that he didn't have the energy to continue this fight. He glanced down at what his left hand now rested on. He realized that it was his last chance. His hand turned blue and sank into what was left of the monstrous sword. Then he let his hand return to normal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The pain intensified as his hand became solid and started to fuse with the metal. He pulled the metal up and straight up the middle of Orlic.

Danny tried to pull his hand from the metal before fainting in exhaustion. 


	17. A new destiny

His eyes slowly opened to see the familiar surface above him. He stared at the small crack in the corner of his room that looked vaguely like a circle.

"Uggghhhh."

He heard a sudden movement next to him. The face that entered his field of vision was one that he was happy to see.

"Hey Sam. What happened?"

She didn't bother to answer as she rushed to his open door. "HE"S AWAKE!" He could hear footsteps thundering up the stairs to his bedroom and wasn't the least surprised to see his family forcing themselves into his room. Both Tucker and Jazz moved over to him and gave him brief hugs out of relief. Jack and Maddie Fenton stayed back. They had strange looks on their faces.

"You did it Danny. You saved the ghost zone. And what did you do to yourself?" The excited tone in Tucker's voice caused Danny to look at himself.

He was clothed in blue with black boots and a white belt. He stared down at the red circle that covered his chest and looked at his hands. Black cloth covered them as well. He wasn't as surprised by the suit as by the fact that he was still in ghost mode. "I don't know. I was fighting, he attacked me. I felt a lot of power and that's all I remember. Just a second." He closed his eyes and tried to change before falling back to his bed asleep.

When Danny finally woke up he was alone. He slowly sat up and felt pain stab through his back and his left arm. His head started to clear and he remembered what happened.

"I'm free. Ha ha ha ha. The ghosts aren't going to attack. Vlad is gone. I'm free. I'M FREE! NO MORE GHOST FIGHTING! NO MORE LATE NIGHTS! BYE-BYE DANNY PHANTOM!"

Despite the pain in his back he stood up on his bed and started to dance. The door opened as he continued to dance on his bed.

"Danny! What are you doing?"

He looked over at the door to see Sam, Tucker, and Jazz staring at him. With a small boost from his powers he did a front-flip from the bed and landed in front of them. "Celebrating. No more ghost attacks and no more staying up late, no more flunking all the tests and no more NOTHING!" Danny stared down at himself and saw he was still in his ghost form. A small smile graced his lips. "Good-bye Danny Phantom."

A green ring appeared around his waist and started to move over him. For a split second you could see the top of a pair of jeans and the bottom of a white t-shirt. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Danny fell to his knees in pain as the rings went back together and disappeared. "No no NO!" The rings appeared again and a scream ripped forth from the young man. He fell on his side. "Something's wrong. I can't change back. I'm stuck." What he said started to sink in. "I'm stuck as Danny Phantom."

Danny felt a needle prick his arm as he sat in his parents lab. He turned his head and looked at what passed for his blood. Instead of red or even green it was some strange mixture of the two. Danny knew that something was very wrong. It had always depended on what his form was, but now it was neither. His mother stared at a microscope as she studied the sample. She stood up and let Jack Fenton sit down at the small piece of equipment. He looked up from the sample and shared a look with his wife. "We need to run more tests." She nodded in silent agreement.

Over the next several days, what Danny had feared since the accident came to pass. His parents poked and prodded him constantly. It was little relief that they weren't trying to find out more about ghosts, but were trying to find out what happened to him. When his parents were done they gathered the only people to know his secret.

It was Maddie Fenton who started to speak. "We're not entirely sure how it's possible, but when Danny entered the portal the accident converted part of his natural energy into ectoplasm. That's what gave him his powers."

Sam looked at her while Danny remained silent. "What are you talking about? What energy?"

"Okay, this is the way it is. Ghosts are made of ectoplasm. Humans on the other hand produce their own type of energy. It surrounds us but we can't see it without special equipment. Most people call it an aura, or life force. Either way it's what makes us human. The accident turned a portion of that energy into ectoplasm. They fed off each other but remained two separate energies which gave him his two forms. But now, they're gone. Whatever happened caused the two forces to merge and change. Danny's stuck like this. Forever."

two days later.

Sam hesitantly knocked on the door. A tired looking Jazz opened and motioned for her to come in.

"Has he come down yet?"

"No. He's just been sitting at the computer. He hasn't spoken to anyone and as far as we know he hasn't had anything to eat. I'm starting to worry."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He can still live a normal life."

"Sam. I know you want to believe that, but he doesn't. He won't go out at all."

"I'll go talk to him." Sam was worried, even if she refused to show it. Her best friend was stewing in his own misery and wouldn't even look at anyone. She made her way to his room and gently knocked. "Danny. Can I come in?"

No answer came from the other side of the closed door. She slowly turned the door knob and walked in. Danny was nowhere to be seen. "Come on Danny, don't be like that, I know you're here." Nothing happened. She went and sat down in the chair next to his computer. "Fine, I can wait. I'll just sit right here while you hide. She turned to the computer and noticed the screen saver. It was the picture that had been taken when they were in eighth grade. She smiled at it before moving the mouse to see what he'd been working on.

To whomever is reading this,

I can't do this. I can't live like this. Danny Phantom isn't needed and Danny Fenton no longer exists. I don't know what I am. And neither does anyone else. I'm sorry that I can't stay, but if I've got to live this way, then I have to so where I can help people. I love all of you and I hope you understand. I've found a place where I'll be accepted. There are many people there who can't live a normal life. It's a dangerous city but it has people like me. People who want to make a difference.

Goodbye,

Danny

A small tear leaked out the side of Sam's eye. She unconsciously held onto the small silver pendent that was suppose to be her birthday present.

A single word left her lips in a whisper. "Danny."

Several miles east of his home Danny stopped and floated for a second. He stared out at the city that had been his home since he was born. He knew that he might never see it again. He turned around and flew off in the direction of Jump City.

(A/N) Watch for Ghostly Titan, the sequel to Reborn in a few weeks. 


End file.
